1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doctoring apparatus, and, more particularly, to a doctoring apparatus having an adjustably mounted doctor blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Doctoring apparatus for Coating systems for paper or cardboard are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,214. Doctor blade adjustment systems, typically in the form of traction-thrust screws, may be used to provide a cross profile adjustment of the applied coating on the paper. With known blade adjustment apparatus, the blade is rigidly clamped in its foot area, and the flexibility occurs in the area where the adjustment device for the local adjustment, or the base load of the blade, is active.
What is needed in the art is a doctor blade adjustment apparatus providing relatively free deformation of the doctor blade in a direction transverse to the doctor blade.